The Dark Daughters and Sons
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: Nyx believes it is finally time for the world to know about her children. The gods and goddesses need all the help they can get with the fight with the Titans and a whole new species of demigods is just what they need to win the war. Comment/Message any story ideas :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose from the mountain tops in the distance slowly. As dawn broke, a beautiful woman appeared right inside the walls of Tulsa's House of Night. She could sense her children guarding the borders of the school as well as inside their dorms, all not yet asleep. She walked through the grounds, a veil of Darkness covering her from any and all eyes. She finally found her way to the stables, the summer warm, air caressing her skin. The clouds were thick though, a mist in the air. She walked in through the doors, happy that Lenobia was asleep as she made her way to the last stall on the right.

"Persephone," she breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at the goddess's animal form. Within seconds, the beautiful midnight black mare glowed brightly as the goddess revealed her true form. When the brightness faded, a beautiful pale woman with dark hair and hazel eyes stood in front of the Goddess of Night, a long white dress covering her body. "Nyx, how did you find me?" the goddess asked curiously. "I came here because I knew my husband and all others wouldn't be able to find me." Persephone brushed some hay from her dress and moved out of the stall standing beside her friend.

"Well Persephone, you have been staying at a school of my children. I do watch over them now and again. And I just happened to be watching over Zoey Redbird last night when she mentioned a beautiful mare named Persephone," she raised a delicate eyebrow. "I knew it must have been you." Persephone groaned softly and looked up at Nyx, pleadingly. "Please, please don't tell Hades. I like it here where I'm away from my husband and my mother once in a while. No one knows who I am," she took a deep breath, shaking her head. Nyx looked at her fellow goddess sadly, keeping the calm composure she was known for. "I understand how you feel. But there was another reason I came here tonight...Kalona is rising, as well as the Titans. The Olympians have been oblivious to my children throughout the centuries, but now...I think my children are the only way we will be able to survive the upcoming war with the Titans. My fledglings and vampyres need to know the truth about what they are, and why they cannot afford to be outside of the schools borders any longer, as well as away from vampyres. As the most evil of monsters resurface, all demigods are now in even more danger, and I cannot bear to see another of my children fall." Persephone listened to the goddess's speech in silence, her emotions showing only slightly on her soft features. "Nyx, do you know about what Neferet has been doing?" was all she asked. There was a look of pure confusion on the deity's face as she looked at the Queen of the Underworld. "What about my high priestess?"

"She must have been hiding her actions from you but I have seen it, everything...Once a fledgling dies, Neferet brings them back and turning them into some...twisted sort of cliché vampyre. Her loyalties now lie with Kalona," she said sadly. She could almost see Nyx's anger flare up inside of the goddess. There was a mixture of the five elements swirling around her like a whirlwind. "She needs to be stopped," she said simply, clenching her teeth angrily, controlling her voice to be quiet, deathly quiet. And with that, she walked away from her fellow goddess and disappeared into the night.

Persephone sighed softly, looking into the shadows. Something has to be done. She raised her chin and stalked out of the stables, to the front door of the Horse Mistress's quarters. She took a deep breath, not understanding the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Before she could stop herself, she raised her fist and knocked on the door three times.

She could hear the movement of Lenobia as she hurried down the stairs and pulled open the front door. Her eyes were wide, her hair disheveled. She looked like she was expecting an emergency, though she never could have guessed it would be of such degree.

"Who are you?" Lenobia asked, confusion clear on her features. She stood up straighter, trying to smooth her hair.

Persephone resisted biting her lower lip, she had to tell her. "Merry meet, Lenobia. I doubt you recognize me, I am Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld. We need to speak. The children must know the truth."

She could see the alarm in the vampyre's eyes, her eyes flicked from the goddess standing in front of her to the horse stables in which Persephone had came from. "Won't you come in, Goddess? We have much to talk about."

"That we do." Persephone spoke, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I'm working on it, but all my stories are on my work computer and sometimes I just don't have the time. Anyways, I wanted to ask if anyone would want to help give ideas for this story, maybe even help me write it. I have ideas, but I just don't know where to start, or how to go. I also don't know what you guys want to read, what will keep you interested. Review this or PM me if you have ideas or would like to co-write a chapter or so. **

**I'll love you forever 33333**

**-Lindsey**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Daughters and Sons  
Chapter Two

When Percy woke up, he could hear Annabeth's voice from outside his cabin, as if she were giving orders of some kind. He stood up, his bare feet hitting the rough wood of the floor. He pulled on his orange camp tshirt and a pair of shorts. It took him a few more minutes to put on socks and shoes as well as brush his teeth. Five minutes from the time he stood up, he was walking out the door of Cabin 3.

He had been correct in his assumption, Annabeth was standing a few cabins down, near an empty area of land, a draft table stationed in front of her. Percy walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the architectural plans she was hunched over.

"How many are we up to now?" He asked, kissing Annabeth on the cheek before she turned to look at him. "Twenty seven, this one is for Nyx."

Percy looked down at the plans, it was a more modern model than what he was used to, a big brick building made out of dark grey stone. "We have a Nyx kid at camp? Since when?"

"We don't yet...I had a dream last night, it was the first time I had seen the Goddess of Night...she told me that she was sending some of her children here, that there would be a lot of explaining on either side. She also told me that they would help us with our battle, if we helped them with theirs," Annabeth looked up from her plans, and into Percy's sea green eyes. "I don't know what's coming, but the gods aren't telling us something. Again. I don't know how many times I can take this. I mean, we just got back from the Quest with the Romans and already something else is happening. Will we ever have peace?" She sighed, fidgeting with the pencil on the draft board.

Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It will be okay, I promise."

Travis and Connor Stoll ran past the two on their way to the Big House.

"Head councelor meeting," Travis called over his shoulder.

"As in right now," Connor added, following his brother.

Percy rolled his eyes, taking Annabeth's hand and pulled her away from the construction. She had to be there whether she liked it or not.

Chiron stood on all four legs, watching the room fill up. Once everyone was seated, he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if all of you have heard, but we will be getting visitors tonight. Annabeth had a dream about the children of Nyx joining us in our battle with the giants, in exchange for our help with their own problems. Now we haven't seen Nyx's children in generations at this camp because they're kind is world-wide. You may know them as vampyres-"

Several campers started muttering with eachother. Vampyres were definitely known throughout the world. Every now and then you would hear of a teenager who was Marked and they would go to a special school where they would either Change into a vampyre or they would die.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued after only a minor hesitation. "They are demigods, just like yourselves. I will choose a few campers to go collect a select few fledglings-as they call themselves-from the Tulsa House of Night in Oklahoma. They will be leaving within a few hours to pick them up and bring them back here. Do I have any volunteers?" Chiron looked at the group of young demigods. And just as he suspected, the first one to volunteer was Percy Jackson.

"I'll go," he shrugged, looking up at his mentor. Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. You are needed here more, I have talked with those at Camp Jupiter and a few campers will be coming here to help defend New York. The gods think the giants may attack Olympus, and they are probably right. Is there anyone else willing to go?"

The room was silent for a solid sixty seconds before someone spoke. "I'll do it," Leo Valdez fidgeted with his hands. "I have the Argo II, and I doubt we'd be able to fit everyone in a chariot or even the van without it being a little cramped. This is the best way and I'm the only one who can drive it."

Chiron nodded, studying Leo. "Very well. Leo, you will be in charge, and I have thought about campers who would be better suited for this trip, some that do not have such a big job to do here. Tim Archer from the Apollo cabin will do, as well as Lindsey Coulson, from the Hecate cabin. Any objections?"

The room was silent, the campers looking at one another. Usually people would have jumped at the chance to go on a quest, even though this wasn't technically a Quest, per se. But the demigods, like regular people, were afraid of the vampyres, even if some were not. They may deal with monsters on a daily basis but vampyres weren't monsters. They were people. "That settles it, you will leave within an hour. I'll let the Tulsa House of Night know that you will be arriving at midnight."

* * *

The Tulsa House of Night was-for lack of a better term-a mess. After the announcement that morning, or should I say, that night at eight, the vampyres and a few fledglings had been running around packing. Zoey Redbird was one of those fledglings. As she packed up her meager closet, talking to Nala, even if the kitten didn't respond except for angry old lady noises, she explained to the orange tabby what had happened that night, right after breakfast. It felt good to just talk it out. "It was crazy, when we all piled in the Auditorium, Lenobia stepped up and told us she was visited by the Greek Goddess Persephone this morning, and apparently, all of the children here are demigods, one mortal parent and one godly parent, in our case, Nyx. But that's not always the case, in some, Nyx can bless a couple and their next child would be considered a demigod. Anyways, Lenobia said that the real reason we can't be away from the vampyres too long is that we'll be attacked by monsters. A few of us were picked to go to New York to help the children of other gods and goddesses with a war against some batshit crazy giants. How crazy is that?" Zoey looked down at the orange fluffball lounging on her pillow.

Nala met her eyes, but said nothing, for once. She was completely quiet. Zoey shook her head and zipped her suitcase shut, sitting down on her bed and scooping Nala into her arms. "I'll be gone for a little while, but don't worry baby, I will be back," she kissed the cat on top of her head and laid her back down on the pillow. "There's food and water here, and you can always go in and out whenever you please. I love you, and be good," Zoey took one last look at her room and with a sad smile, closed the door behind her.

On her way out, she met up with the Twins, who were coming out of their room with four suitcases each. "Guys, we wont be there that long," Zoey said with exasperation.

"Correction. You don't know how long we'll be there," Shaunee pointed out.

"Besides, there has to be boys there," Erin winked at her Twin with a smile.

Zoey shook her head and headed down the stairs and out of the dorms towards the East Wall, the Twins trailing behind her.

Stevie Rae, Damon and Jack were in a circle under the tree, and Zoey shuddered as she passed beneath it. Aphrodite was all over Darius, who would be there to protect us if need be. Zoey set her bag down and counted everyone. "One, two...six, seven, eight. And we're set," Zoey nodded at Darius, who returned the gesture.

"How long are we going to be waiting here? My feet hurt," Aphrodite complained, even though she was seated on the bench beside Darius.

Stevie Rae checked her watch. "Well it's almost midnight, so anytime now." Zoey moved next to her best friend. "Any idea how they're getting here?" Stevie Rae asked her.

Zoey shook her head. "No idea. Car?" Stevie Rae shrugged. "That's not cool though, unless it was a flying car," she smiled, giddy as a child in a candy store.

"A flying ship, actually," Jack said quietly, helding onto Damien's hand tightly as he looked up into the sky. Everyone followed their gaze, multiple sets of eyes widening as they looked at the underside of a huge Greek ship, creating a shadow around them, blocking out the moon.

"Ho-ly shit." for once, Aphrodite didn't have any more to say. She leaned back against Darius, eyes glued to the ship.

"Everyone, out of the way," Zoey told them all. They did as she said, and backed up underneath the trees surrounding the clearing. Minutes passed, and the ship was landing slowly. When it finally did hit the ground, there was silence.

They could hear feet running across the deck, as two sets of faces peered over the side of the boat. "Are you guys coming up or are you just going to stare at it all night?" the only girl, who had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes asked.

Everyone on the ground let out a breath that no one knew they were holding.

"How do we get on?" Jack asked, his eyes wide and full of excited wonder.

As soon as he said this, part of the ship opened up right in front of them into a kind of door. From inside the ship, a hispanic boy with messy dark hair emerged onto the grass, crossing the wooden plank that emerged from the boat. "Just like this," he smiled, chuckling sofly to himself. "I'm Leo Valdez by the way, and I'll be your captain for the night."

_And here is chapter two, yay. So long overdue. :p Well please review, favorite, follow. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter. So if you like it, and want to see another chapter, review! :D -Lindsey_

_PS: I have named one of the characters from CHB after a guy I work with, because he told me that he liked this story and wanted me to continue. Thanks Tim [Archer] muahahahahaha_


End file.
